


Drunk In Love

by pandon



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, good guy Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/pseuds/pandon
Summary: "Your boyfriend might get mad at you for going out without him, but my boyfriend picked me up from the bar w a snack... and a water in the passenger seat, and said “you’re so hot, omg I missed you”"Drabble #5 of our Ot3 Drabble Collection





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottombeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/gifts).



> "Your boyfriend might get mad at you for going out without him, but my boyfriend picked me up from the bar w a snack... and a water in the passenger seat, and said “you’re so hot, omg I missed you”"

It’s not that Brendon didn’t want Patrick there and it’s not even that he wasn’t invited. It’s just that dudes night has always been a Brendon and Zack thing, something they’ve been doing for over a decade now. It’s a night where the two of them drink beer until they’re plastered, until Brendon is WOO-ing in Zack’s face after sinking an eight ball in the pocket without realizing that half the balls left on the table are actually his own. In the years before Patrick came along, most dudes nights ended with Zack literally carrying Brendon’s drunk ass home and only  _ sometimes _ cringing when Brendon yelled at a random guy on the street that he’d love to get his mouth on him. 

Now that there’s Patrick, Zack’s back (and sanity) gets a break. 

Brendon’s dated a few guys who didn’t understand, who thought there was something more between himself and Zack, who thought it was an excuse to shut them out, or who thought Brendon was using it as a cover for cheating. There was one that even went so far as to follow them to the bar and make a scene when a guy hit on Brendon, before Brendon himself even had a chance to reply to the advance. That guy went home newly single and sporting a black eye, compliments of one Zack Cloud Hall. 

It’s not that Patrick doesn’t know how attractive or charming Brendon is, or how anyone on the planet would likely give up a few years of their life to get him in their bed for a night. Oh, he’s fully fucking aware, thank you very much. He’s seen Brendon naked and sweaty, seen him writhing beneath him with dark eyes and kiss-bruised lips. He’s no fool. It’s just that Brendon has never done anything to make him doubt what they have. Never one single inclination that there’s anyone in existence that could make him look away.

Tonight is one of those reminders.

As Patrick pulls into the drop-off/pick-up area in front of the bar, he scans the place for Brendon. What he’s looking for is a handsome brunette in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. What he finds stumbling towards his car is indeed the handsome brunette he was expecting, minus a few articles of clothing and plus a snapback hat that definitely didn’t come from his collection at home. After a brief moment of panic, he notices the jacket and shirt in Zack’s hand as he trails behind the half-naked, drunken, and  _ beautiful  _ moron that Patrick feels so lucky to call his. 

Brendon spots Patrick’s car and his face lights up, his body moving in a little wiggling dance that would make anyone else look absolutely ridiculous, but somehow just makes him more adorable. Patrick lowers the window as Brendon races over, not quite as agile as a sober version would be, feeling his heart skip a beat as that smiling face peeks into the car. There’s nothing he won’t do as long as the sun is beaming directly at him from Brendon’s face like that. 

“You loo’ like you cou’ use a riiide,” Brendon blurts out, punctuating his flirtation with two very over exaggerated winks. 

Patrick quirks a brow as he replies, “That’s supposed to be my line!”

Brendon winks again and shakes his head. “Nah, I’m the rider and you’re the ride-ee. Like when we sex, get it?”

“You suck at pick-up lines, B. Get your drunk ass in the car; you can hit on him on the way home if you don’t puke first.”

Zack opens the door to the backseat on Brendon’s side and tosses in his clothes before sticking his head in to bid Patrick goodnight and good luck. Then he’s tugging Brendon out of the window and helping him inside the car. With a wave of his hand, he’s headed home, leaving Patrick with a giggly Brendon.

“Whassat?!” Brendon slurs as he reaches for the bag sitting between them, struggling to unfold the top as he blinks at it in frustration. Patrick only lets him suffer for a moment before he reaches over and offers a helping hand, pulling out the bottle of water as Brendon’s hand shoves in excitedly to grab the foot-long sandwich.

“Issa samwich, fuck,” he says with wild eyes, answering himself. “I lub samwiches.”

“I had no idea,” Patrick teases, chuckling to himself as he watches Brendon tear open the wrapping and begin to devour his meal, moaning around the first mouthful. 

The drive home is mostly Patrick weaving through the Friday night traffic while Brendon moans about his sandwich and dutifully drinks the water offered to him, promising to be a good boy and hydrate. That comment earns him a pair of dark eyes lingering over his naked torso for a few moments before Patrick has to tear his eyes away to focus on the road. Once they’re home, Patrick shuts off the engine and looks pointedly at the hat on Brendon’s head. It’s definitely not Brendon’s hat, no doubt there. 

“So, what’s with the Pikachu snapback?” he asks with a smirk.

Brendon’s eyes are full of confusion as he seems to replay the words in his head a few times before reaching up and touching the hat on his head in shock. 

“I’m wearing a hat?! Oh, Pickchu. Yeah, stripped for him,” he replies, puffing his chest like he’s proud of his prize.

“You stripped for Pikachu or you stripped to get the hat?” Patrick asks with a smile in his voice. With Brendon, either scenario is just as likely.

Brendon waggles his eyebrows and leans closer, tone aiming for seduction, “Strip and won.”

Of course he won. Like anyone could ever out sexy him. Even drunk Brendon could make thousands a night with minimal effort.

“Lucky people at the bar tonight,” Patrick muses, voice teasing. 

Brendon’s in his space now, mouth against the spot below Patrick’s ear that makes him shiver, breath hot when it puffs onto his skin.

“I’d strip for ‘nother samwich or ooh! somethin else thas a foot long.”

Brendon’s giggling to himself, probably at how smooth he thinks he is, as his hand finds its way to Patrick’s crotch.

“A foot long? I think your depth perception is off, but I’m flattered,” is Patrick’s reply as he brushes a few crumbs off of Brendon’s chest. “I missed you tonight,” he adds, voice softer as his hand makes its way up to Brendon’s jaw, cradling him gently. They share a slow kiss and Patrick feels as full of adoration as Brendon’s eyes are when they separate. 


End file.
